Por Siempre un Héroe
by Ddai
Summary: Spoiler cap 24 después de la Muerte de El tienen que seguir viviendo por muy duro que sea. No importa cual halla sido su ultimo deseo, no se siente con la madera de un verdadero Heroe. Ligero slash BunnyxTiger. un poquito de Angs y agregando a Kaede.


Renuncia: Tiger&Bunny no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo presto a los personajes para sacar un poco de mi imaginación. Y sí, hay un ligero spoiler aquí…

Ddicado a niisama Ren [AKA L] porque fue el quien me envició con este par [maldita sea ¡sé que lo hiciste apropósito! y Saya Sumeragi Neesama, porque aunque sé que soy chocante ella esta ahí para escuchar y darme animo siempre… [Y espero que te envicies con T&B como yo XDDD]

Y un agradecimiento especial Jazmin y a Liz Uzumaki porque estaban ahí, sufriendo porque no he actualizado los otros ficgs que tengo pendientes y espero que disfruten este pequeño pedazo de mi imaginación desbordada XDD

Es después del episodio veinticuatro, como final alternativo por supuesto ya que comencé a escribir esto antes de ver el episodio veinticinco y no lo voy a cambiar, me ha gustado como quedó.

Tiene un poquito de angs y claro una ligera muestra de slash BunnyxTiger. Si no te gusta puedes darle volver a la página. Relata un poco el como habría sido al vida de Bunny y Kaede después de la muerte de Tiger… (el que avisa no es traidor) Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Por Siempre un Héroe"<strong>

Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a Tiger entre sus brazos y ese viejo idiota hablaba como si se fuera a morir, Barnaby no podía aceptar eso, no después de todo lo pasado, no ahora que lo veía de una manera diferente, no cuando esa barba "rara" parecía quedarle bien, no ahora que pensaba que su cabello largo y disparejo le daba cierto toque desarreglado pero atractivo, no podía aceptarlo ahora que sabía que tenía esos sentimientos tan profundos…

_Dolía recordar todo eso… En verdad dolía, a pesar que el tiempo hubiese pasado…_

Luego llegó ella, la pequeña hija de Tiger, Kaede, llorando, podía ver el dolor en aquellos ojos cafés y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, si tan sólo hubiera notado el estado de Kotetsu san antes, si tan solo se hubiese fijado mas, si tan sólo… Pero ya no importó, nada de lo que hizo o de lo que pudiese haber hecho habrían cambiado nada, en ese momento, como ahora, solo le quedaban los recuerdos… Y Kaede llorando era uno de ellos…

—¡Sálvalo, por favor!—ella había gritado—¡Salva a mi papá!—desesperada, mientras lo miraba suplicante, sus ojos nublados y sus voz rota—¡Sálvalo Barnaby! ¡Eres un héroe!—esa declaración verdaderamente lo golpeó esa vez—¿Qué caso tiene ser un héroe si no puedes salvarlo!—ella parecía completamente derrotada, porque seguramente sabía que nadie podía ayudar a su padre…—Por favor…—ella susurró antes de romperse en llanto por completo, ninguno de los presentes le reprochó nada, todos se sentían culpables, ya que ninguno pudo ser de ayuda…

Lo siguiente que pasó no valía la pena recordarlo, todo el asunto con Maverik, a quien respetó como a su padre, era solo un pozo de dolor sin fondo que tuvo que aprender a superar con el tiempo, prefería dejarlo en el fondo de su memoria, en especial este día que era uno muy especial…

El siguiente recuerdo que vino a él fue el del funeral, habían pocas personas, solo ellos, los "Héroes", y algunos de que conocieron la verdadera identidad de Wild Tiger, como su antiguo jefe, el religioso que oficiaba estaba dando un sermón sobre la vida y el valor que tenía darlo todo por aquellos a quienes se ama, seguro le habían dicho de quien se trataba, no habían hecho algo más grande porque seguro que a Kotetsu san no le hubiese gustado el alboroto aunque seguro hubiese gozado de ser el centro de atención como héroe…

Y esa idea le hizo estremecerse interior mente… Él no era un verdadero Héroe, toda su ambición fue vengar la muerte de sus padres, antes de conocer a Wild Tiger no creía, _verdaderamente, _en que la vida de otros fuera más importante, ni había antepuesto a nadie antes que así mismo, no, él no era ni la mitad de lo que se necesitaba para ser llamado Héroe…

Lloró todo el tiempo sin ocultarse, en silencio, recordando cada cosa que ese hombre hizo por él, como cuando le "nombró" Bunny, fue molesto y patético, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia antes de notarlo de esa manera, de decirle sin mascaras lo que de él pensaba, también cuando se interpuso para salvarlo del disparo de Lunatic, en ese momento no creyó que lo hubiese hecho, porque no se imaginó que lo considerara alguien importante…

También aquella vez, que le dio ese conejo rosa para su cumpleaños y todo el lío que se armó, solo por querer darle una fiesta de cumpleaños… Igual aquella vez que fue a llevarle esa granada, y el viejo sin vergüenza no se había recuperado del todo, pero sin su ayuda no hubiera podido ganarle a Jake…

Sí, definitivamente Wild Tiger era su Héroe, el único, era su amigo y aún mas, no solo su "socio" y ahora lo había perdido también, él igual se había ido, pero lo había hecho a lo "grande", como seguramente había querido…

Por un momento miró a la hija de Kotetsu san, ella lloraba en brazos de su abuela, los conocía de las fotos que había visto del celular de Kotetsu san, tendría en la conciencia no solo la muerte de alguien importante para él sino que también estaría el dolor de una niña a quien le arrebató a su padre.

Ella estaba en silencio, mirando el ataúd de su padre, tal vez pensando en lo mucho que lo extrañaría, tal vez deseando venganza, lo que fuera él lo aceptaría…

Después de que todos se fueron él se acercó a la lápida de granito, agradeciendo esos preciosos últimos momentos ahí, tallada con el nombre real de Wild Tiger y con silueta del Tigre que lo caracterizaba, no tenía derecho, pero no podía evitarlo, quería decirle esas palabras aunque él ya no lo pudiera escuchar…

—Kotetsu san…—susurró, entre ligeros gemidos de llanto—Lo siento Kotetsu san… Es mi culpa… nunca debí… Yo debía saber… Pero tú…—respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse—Deseé que confiaras en mí, porque yo creí en ti, a pesar de todo creí en ti, pero quizás para ti yo solo era un niño al que _tenías _que proteger, y odio eso, esa parte de ti que solo me vía de esa manera, no soy un niño, soy tu compañero, pero…—nuevamente respiró hondo, sintiendo que le ardía la nariz—No te lo dije y ya no tendré otra oportunidad, no soy un niño, no quería que me veas de esa forma, yo quería ser más que tu amigo, quería todo de ti…—sonrió amargamente al decir aquello que se calló por miedo a salir herido—Soy egoísta, pero lo quería todo, porque tú fuiste el primero que me vio en verdad, el único que estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite a pesar de la forma en la que te traté…—apoyó la frente en su mano, tratando de contener todo el dolor que se desbordaba en él—Te amo, Kotetsu san…—susurró suavemente sin poder hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, sin importarle quien lo mirara—Eras un idiota y siempre lo serás, pero aún así…—en ese momento sintió a alguien detrás de él, pero no le importó, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie, la extraña calidez de una mano en su hombre lo obligó a mirar, por un momento le pareció que ese calor era idéntico al de Tiger, con ese entrañable cariño y sinceridad que solo ese hombre podía tener…

—Papá no quiere que lo hagas…—la voz de Kaede lo sorprendió un poco, ella estaba ahí, con ese semblante triste y los ojos rojos, con ganas de seguir llorando, y aún así lo había ido a consolar, se parecía tanto a él…—Papá no está molesto contigo…—

El no dijo nada, solo la miró sintiéndose más culpable, no se suponía que ella le dijera nada, tampoco era que entendiera lo que le decía ahora, pero él esperaba que ella lo culpara…

—Ayer…—ella pareció dudarlo un momento mientras miraba la lápida de granito—Soñé a papá—eso no sorprendió al rubio, él había tenido pesadillas muchas veces sobre la muerte de sus padres—El me dijo que no era tu culpa, que quería que fuéramos felices y…—en ese momento ella comenzó a hipar suavemente, tratando de no llorar, ella era una niña fuerte—Me dijo… "Dile a Bunny que no lo haga…"—eso sorprendió al rubio lo suficiente como para que tratara de mirar los ojos de la pequeña, nadie más que Kotetsu san lo llamaba de esa manera y quizás su hija no lo sabía con certeza—"No quiero que siga pensando en tonterías, él es un buen héroe, no quiero que deje de serlo por mi culpa"… Luego el sonrió y dijo…—ella respiro profundamente para luego suspirar entrecortadamente—"Llegarás a ser el mejor Bunny chan"—ella cerró los ojos, dejando caer más lagrimas y él la abrazó, llorando junto a ella, no le podía ofrecer consuelo porque un alma tan rota como la suya no tenía nada para ofrecer, pero al menos quería que supiera que no estaba sola, aun si solo fuera para culparlo él estaría ahí, era su deber…

Y por un momento le pareció que él estaba ahí, abrazándolos a los dos mientras lloraban, hincados en la hierba, sonriendo de aquella manera tan cálida y mirándolos con cariño, por un instante, Kaede y él, sintieron que Su Héroe estaba ahí, consolándolos, como si nunca se hubiera ido…

Barnaby abrió los ojos, que había mantenido cerrados mientras recordaba, de eso habían pasado poco más de siete años, ya no dolía desgarradoramente como aquella vez, pero seguía doliendo en su ausencia…

—Te las arreglaste para ser lo que querías, ¿Verdad, Kotetsu san? Finalmente tu hija te ve como deseabas, su único Héroe…—murmuró suavemente mientras caminada por aquellos pasillos, tenían una llamada, había una pandilla de delincuentes que se fugaban después de haber asaltado un banco, más no tenía prisa, algunos de sus compañeros se habían jubilado ya y había héroes nuevos, por lo que correr no era necesario, de todas formas él seguía siendo el rey de los héroes ese año también….

Mientras avanzaba recordó el primer aniversario luctuoso de Tiger, había ido al pueblo natal de éste, en donde lo enterraron, solo para llevarle algunas flores azules, como lo fue su primer traje, seguramente Kotetsu san encontraría algo que decirle, si pudiera, sobre las flores, se quedó ahí desde la madrugada, que había llegado muy temprano, hasta que el sol comenzó a salir, sentía que quería quedarse ahí todo lo que pudiera, era lo mar cerca que podía estar de él ahora, unos pasos ligeros lo hicieron voltear, era ella, Kaede, quien parecía sorprendida de verlo ahí y no salvando a la gente de Sternbild como se _suponía_ que debía de estarlo haciendo…

—Barnaby…—ella susurró suavemente, con un ligero toque de molestia en la voz, no era para menos, el rubio había dejado de ser un héroe, ignorando lo que ella le dijera el día que enterraron a su padre—¿Qué haces aquí?—no lo dijo de la mejor manera, pero él no iba a reprocharle nada, después de todo ella solo era una niña y tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle por lo de su padre—

—No me tardaré mucho—de todas formas él había estado casi dos horas ahí, le dijo susurrando también, sin dejar de mirar el, ligeramente, fruncido seño de Kaede—Solo tenía que venir…—ella no dejó de mirarlo por unos segundos y luego desvió la vista hacia la lápida de su padre.

—No fue lo que quise decir—ella se corrigió mientras sus mejillas enrojecían ligeramente—Te dije que papá no quería que dejaras de ser un Héroe, pero no has aparecido…—ella dejó lo demás en el aire—El hubiera querido que siguieras ahí…—y pareció notar las flores en la tumba—¿Tú las trajiste?—

—… Sí…—él desvió la mirada hacia la tumba también—No me siento capaz de seguir, Kotetsu san era un verdadero Héroe—no hacía falta que agregara el "yo no"—Y creí que le gustarían las azules, como su traje original…—

—Él prefería las florea blancas, decía que eran perfectas para regalar… pero…—ella guardó silencio por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a él de decir algo, mas el rubio no agregó nada—¿El era muy importante para ti, verdad?—no era difícil de adivinar, por lo mucho que lloro, por la manera en que reaccionó antes y aún ahora, la forma en la que miraba la lápida, ella estaba casi segura de que su padre fue alguien irremplazable en la vida de ese chico…

—Sí…—lo meditó un poco, quizás la niña no necesitaba detalles, pero él sabía que a la pérdida de un padre lo que más deseaban lo hijos era oír más de ellos—El me enseñó mucho, estuvo ahí cuando más lo necesite e incluso estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida por mí…—sonrió tristemente, eran buenos recuerdos, los más entrañables que tenía aparte de los de su tierna infancia—Estuvo ahí para guiarme cuando mas perdido me sentía, jamás podré agradecer lo suficiente por eso…—

—Entonces…—ella hizo un ligero gesto, como si estuviera enojada, Barnaby podía entenderlo quizás estaba celosa porque Kotetsu san casi no pasó tiempo con ella, de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentir bien, insanamente bien, irónicamente eso igual lo hacía sentir culpable—¿El era como un papá para ti?—ella lo miró de manera penetrante, era casi increíble que una niña pudiera mirar de esa forma.

—Algo así…—él le sonrió casi con dulzura, no podía decirle la _verdad_ pero tampoco le ocultaría que lo apreciaba—El _es_ alguien muy importante para mí…—

—…Entonces vuelve a ser un héroe…—ella le dijo casi con severidad—Yo también seré un héroe, estudiaré y me haré fuerte, papá creía que salvar a los demás era lo correcto, así que seré un héroe—lo decía con tanta convicción que parecía no dudarlo…

—El estaría orgulloso de ti, pero sé que también lo estaría aún si no siguieses sus pasos—siguió hincado en la hierba, era más fácil hablar con ella así—Verte feliz era lo que más deseaba… Aparte de ser tu héroe favorito…—ella sonrió con cierta facilidad, quizás recordando los buenos tiempos…

—Lo sé…—y de nuevo volvió a esa melancolía que la rodeaba cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido hace un año—Pero quiero cumplir su sueño, quiero proteger lo que él protegía con mis propias manos…—en sus ojos podía ver esa misma fuerza que Wild Tiger tenía—Para que su sueño siga existiendo…—

—Entonces estoy seguro de que en verdad está muy orgulloso de ti…—ella lo miró como si estuviese molesta, pero él no tenía intensiones de volver a ser un "héroe", simplemente no se sentía como si tuviese lo necesario para hacerlo ya que no se sentía motivado.

—Sé que querías mucho a papá…—él no se sorprendió por eso, creía que estaba más que claro ese punto—Lo compartiré contigo porque eso querría él—aunque eso había sonado algo extraño—¿Serías mi hermano, Barnaby?—eso lo dejó sorprendido, ella no parecía rendirse con facilidad… Igual que su padre.

—…No creo que pueda ser un buen hermano—ella entristeció al oírle—Pero haré lo mejor que pueda—y luego sonrió, ella le tomó la mano, sin duda era igual a Kotetsu san…

—Convierte en Héroe de nuevo Onichan…—tenía esa sonrisa, la que decía que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que aceptara—Seamos los mejores, por papá…—quizás ella no lo supo en ese momento, quizás lo había hecho apropósito, pero desde ese instante el rubio no pudo escapar de lo que aparentemente era su destino y todo gracias un par te testarudos Kaburagi…

Dejó sus recuerdos de lado ya que finalmente estaba llegando al lugar de la acción, varios héroes estaban por ahí, persiguiendo a los asaltantes, después de tanto tiempo parecía que pocas cosas habían cambiado, los ruidos de la ciudad, los gritos de la gente, el brillo del metal… A pesar de haber pasado algunos años parecía que algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca…

—¡Y ahí está!—la voz del reportero que los perseguía en helicóptero sonaba por todas las pantallas de la ciudad—¡La nueva promesa de Apollon!—Barnaby esperó un poco, no quería arruinar la presentación de su "hermanita"—La nueva Héroe de Sternbild, ¡Lady Tiger!—no había gente que no estuviera mirándola por las pantallas—He escuchado que es al hija de Wild Tiger, un antiguo Héroe de Apollon que…—el anunciador siguió hablando, dando algunos datos y reseñando toda la acción, pero él ya no estaba escuchando, tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como, solo por citar un ejemplo, perseguir a esos maleantes, aunque por un momento le pareció que el reportero hizo mención de su nombre y su antigua condición de compañero de Tiger… Deseó poder volver a vivir esos momentos con él, pero esto era el presente y tenía que estar ahí, por Kotetsu san, por Kaede…

Después de todo aquel lío estaban exhaustos ¿Quién iba a pensar que cuidar toda una ciudad era tan agotador?...Fue un pensamiento completamente sarcástico de su parte…

—Nee nichan—Kaede le habló mientras los dos se dirigían a su departamento para descansar, él la había "adoptado" desde hacía un año, cuando la abuela finalmente falleció—Tú sabes, no soy tan vieja como para llamarme "lady Tiger"—ella lo dijo con un infantil tono de reproche, aunque no estaba verdaderamente molesta por el nombre.

—Tú sabes, Kaede, siempre pudiste aceptar ser "Miss Tiger" o "Tiger Girl"—el sonrió al ver la cara de ligero "asco" de la chica, era obvio que ninguno le gustaba—O llamarte simplemente "Tigress", "Wild Tigress"—

—¡NO! ¡Eso se oye peor!—ella se exaltó un poco, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—Prefiero lady Tiger…—reconoció de mala gana que Barnaby había sugerido el mejor nombre verdaderamente, Rock Bison quería llamarla "La hija de Wild Tiger" no era que lo escondiera, pero en serio, ese nombre era carente de imaginación, no quería ni recordar cuál fue la idea de Sky High, pero era algo relativo a las flores que crecen en el campo o algo así… Blue Rose había dicho algo sobre el verde… Green Tigress, en serio ¿De dónde sacaban esas ideas tan malas?...—Oye…—él hizo apenas un sonido con su garganta para hacerle saber que la escuchaba—Me gustaría comer Arroz frito de cena—y seguido le regalo una de esas sonrisas de diez mil voltios llena de "alegría".

—Has estado comiendo eso casi durante un mes entero, no es saludables ¿Lo sabías, verdad?—la miró por un segundo, sus gestos eran muy parecidos a los de su padre, pero, y gracias a los Dioses, con más gracia y encanto.

—¡El arroz es la base de alimento de todo Japonés!—se recordó a su padre, esas conversaciones tontas le hacían sentir que él aún estaba con ellos—¡Además tú eres magnifico preparándolo!—

—Adularme no hará que cambie de opinión—ella hizo un ligero mohín, hinchando las mejillas ligeramente, definitivamente ese día no habría arroz frito, ya estaba _algo_ arto de comer eso todos los días—Mejor vayamos a comer a algún lado…—

—¡Vamos a Club Hero!—saltó de inmediato, algo que él ya se temía, ese era el lugar que menos le gustaba porque sus fotos estaban por todas partes y cuando lo reconocían no paraba de dar autógrafos, esa chica se creía muy lista si en verdad pensó que él caería…

—Tenía pensado algo más adecuado para celebrar tu debut…—sí, casi era cierto, pero la verdad había sido idea de todos celebrar con una cena, en casa de Nathan, a la Hija de Wild Tiger…

—No es justo…—infló sus mejillas de nuevo, se suponía que ella tenía derecho a escoger después de todo ¿No? —Nee nichan—se acordó de algo que quería preguntarle al ver la repetición de su última entrevista por HeroTv—Cuando te preguntaron quien era el Héroe que admirabas ¿Porqué dijiste que no era Papá?—ella lo miró expectante, recordaba que Barnaby había reconocido que papá sería "su héroe por siempre", por ello no entendía que lo hubiese negado hacia unas pocas horas.

—No mentí—aclaró él de inmediato—Pero Wild Tiger fue mi Héroe cuando era un niño—había sido increíble saber que uno de los Héroes tenía su mismo poder pero cuando creció dejó de verlo con respeto porque le parecía solo un payaso con mallas, pero eso no se lo diría a la chica jamás—Kotetsu san, por sí mismo, se convirtió en mi Héroe—eso pareció sorprender a Kaede bastante, más que nada porque no parecía entender a lo que él se refería—Para mí no importó si era un Héroe o no antes de conocerlo, se convirtió en mi Héroe cuando no se rindió conmigo y siguió ahí para mí, por eso es que Kotetsu san, y no Wild Tiger en sí, es Mi Héroe…—pero claro que eso seguiría siendo un secreto para el resto del mundo.

Ella solo sonrió, tal vez no había entendido todo lo que él quiso decir, pero se sentía maravilloso saber que su padre, aún sin sus poderes, hubiera podido ser un gran héroe.

La cena pasó entre risas y bromas, recordando buenos tiempos, al final Kaede decidió irse con Blue Rose y con Dragon Kid, a una nuche de "chicas", los demás lo habían invitado a ir con ellos a divertirse, toda la noche, peor él declinó, estaba exhausto y, francamente, no le apetecía ir a ningún lado con nadie…

Simplemente, al llegar a su departamento, se bañó y se metió a la cama, había sido un día largo, recuerdos, sentimientos encontrados y por si eso no había bastado salvar al ciudad… Ser Héroe no era nada fácil…

Cuando se despertó el sol estaba brillando con tonos dorados, seguro que estaba atardeciendo… Al ver esos rayos rojizos y dorados entrando por la ventana, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, no sabía porqué, simplemente le recordaba algo, inexacto, pero ahí estaba… Sentía el escozor en los ojo, como cuando tenía ganas de llorar, pero no tenía motivos para hacerlo ¿Verdad?...

Unos brazos lo rodearon, alguien lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, era tan cálido, tan familiar pero al mismo tiempo tan extraño, hacia mucho que no se sentía así…

—Lo siento _Bunny chan_, peor no pude venir a verte antes—la respiración sobre su cuello y la sensación de que esa _barba_ le rozaba la piel—Pero Kaede era muy pequeña y no podía evitar estar preocupado por ella—esa voz, ese tono… Esa calidez…

—Kotetsu san…—susurró él sin poder creerlo, sin moverse… ¿Qué no se supone que Kotetsu san Había muerto hace _años_?...

—Pero no significa que no halla estado preocupado por ti ¿He?—sonrió de aquella manera tan confianzuda y abierta _como siempre_—Pero yo sabía, yo sé, que eres muy capaz y confío en ti, Bunny chan…—sonrió de nuevo y Barnaby no pudo evitar sentir que se pondría a llorar—Aunque no lo creas, confío en ti—el abrazo se estrechó y pudo sentir tantas cosas…

—Kotetsu san… yo…—tuvo que respirar un poco, todavía no se podía mover, de la impresión, y quería decirle tantas cosas, reclamarle por dejarlos y otras cosas mas que tenía en la cabeza, pero ninguna salía de él, todo se le había atorado en al garganta, aunque había algo que en verdad tenía que decirle…—Lo siento Kotetsu san…. Yo no quería matarte…—lo dijo tan bajo que de no estar tan cerca el otro no lo hubiera oído…—Yo no quería…—

—Esta bien—él sonrió de nuevo, revolviendo el cabello del rubio cariñosamente con una de sus manos, sin dejar de abrazarlo, sin despegarse de él—Yo sabía que pasaría, nunca quise que cargaras con ello, simplemente fue mi error Bunny, pero no te odio, al contrario—se inclinó un poco, mirando los ojos verdes del rubio que ahora estaba acuosos—Ahora actúas como un lindo conejito ¿Te das cuenta?—y sonrió una vez más, quizás solo para molestarlo…

—¡Ya te había dicho que no me llames así!—se quejó, sin tanta convicción, secando sus ojos con su mano derecha—¡No es Bunny es Barnaby!—tenía que decirlo, no buscó otra cosa que pronunciar. Miró a los ojos al mayor, quien no dejaba de sonreír…—Kotetsu san… quería decirte que… yo…—en ese momento se parecía mas al chico que fue y no al hombre que se suponía que ahora era…—Te…—

—Ya lo sé…—contestó antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar—Lo escuché la primera vez que me lo dijiste, Barnaby…—y esta vez le regaló una sonrisa especial, sincera y llena de amor—Te amo también…—Se inclinó ligeramente y lo besó suavemente en los labios, por un segundo y luego se separó de él apenas un poco, mirándolo a los ojos—Pero tienes que dejarme ir, no dejes que el dolor te siga consumiendo, yo deseo que seas feliz…¿Lo entiendes?—el otro parpadeó un par de veces, como si no creyera lo que estaba pasando—Debes seguir viviendo y ser feliz Barnaby, por mí y por ti, yo siempre estaré ahí y siempre voy a amarte—ahora estaba frente a él, le revolvió el cabello una vez mas…

—Pero…—el mayor se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cuarto—No quiero que te vayas… _No de nuevo_—pero su cuerpo no se movía, era cómo si no lo estuviera viviendo, como si fuera una película, una fotografía…

—Lo siento, sólo venía de visita y porque quería verte de cerca—giró su cabeza para mirarlo una ultima vez—Hazme caso esta vez y deja de ser tan testarudo ¿Ok, Bunny?—y sonrió de aquella manera, justo como lo hizo antes de morir y eso dolió, tanto como aquella vez—No lo olvides, voy a estar ahí para cuidarlos, a ti ya Kaede. Y nunca voy a dejar de amarlos… No voy a Olvidarte…—y se giró para salir de ahí, hacia un lugar lleno de una luz tan blanca que segaba y que deformaba su silueta, desapareciendo lentamente sin que el Rubio pudiera evitarlo…

La puerta se cerró sin hacer ruido, como si nunca hubiera estado abierta y los rayos del sol dejaron de llegar, todo oscureció repentinamente…

—No te vayas... ¡Kotetsu san!—se despertó de golpe, quedando sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana que tenía en frente, aún estaba oscuro y el sol estaba por salir…—Estuve… soñando…—pero el dolor seguía ahí, la desesperación y las lágrimas cruzando sus mejillas también estaban ahí…

"_Te amo, y te amaré por siempre, Barnaby…"_

La frase resonó en su mente tan fuerte que, por un momento, de verdad creyó que Kotetsu estaba ahí, hablándole… Y ahí estaba, en su regazo, una vieja tarjeta de Wild Tiger, cuando aún usaba su traje azul con el que lo había conocido… El no tenía esa tarjeta antes de irse a dormir, de hecho la única que tenía estaba guardada en su armario, en un marco especial, dentro de un álbum en donde tenía impresos sus recuerdos más valiosos…

—Kotetsu san…—susurró antes de romper a llorar, tenía la sensación que no había sido real, pero tampoco había sido un sueño—Quiero que te quedes para siempre…—cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos, tratando de calmarse, ya no sentía ese dolor que cuasaba la culpa, porque Kotetsu san le había dicho _personalmente_ que no lo odiaba y, de hecho, le había dicho que lo amaba, pero no quería dejarlo ir, no quería separarse de ese sentimiento…—Otra vez… No podré hacer lo que quieres…—sonrió entre lágrimas, imaginando el gesto que Tiger haría al oírlo decir eso y la riña que le haría, insistente, hasta que se cansara…

Sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose triste y feliz, había tantas cosas que no podría vivir con él y tantas cosas que podría vivir por él… A lo que nunca renunciaría sería a Kaede, la cuidaría como a su hermana de sangre porque era la familia que tenía, ella tal vez se enamoraría y se casaría dentro de algunos años, pero hasta que eso no pasara él estaría ahí para ella y después…

"Después" sería algo en lo que pensara cuando llegara el momento, por ahora solo quería sentirse así, triste y feliz, llorando y riendo, con aquella tarjeta en su mano, sujetándola cerca de su corazón y con aquella ultima frase sonando en su cabeza….

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les halla gustado, quizás haga una segunda parte, emparejando a Barnaby con Yuri Petrov [AKA Lunatic] Si, yo sé, [LO SÉ] es extraño, pero compartirían su soledad y su admiración por Tiger, además de que sería mas un acomodo que una relación, algo pro conveniencia, y después de todo como que Se verían bien juntos [claro que como segunda opción… Viva el TXB forever!] Y pues quizás no lo crean peor me las arreglaría para hacerlo algo funcional y de un solo capítulo… [No creo que se necesiten más] Pero eso sería solo en caso de que quisieran saber un poco mas del desarrollo de este "final Alternativo"<p>

Gracias por leer y por los RR ^^ cuídense mucho.

PD: Sí, ya sé que el título quizás no tenga nada que ver, pero acepto sugerencias ¿ok? xD


End file.
